Testing Subjects:123'
by KravenV
Summary: -Why the hell is Yamcha all over my mom, and she's waving her bra in the air shouting "Take it off" to Vegeta as he dances on the coffee table STRIPPING!..is he telln me to come here! R they drunk or is it more to that? android saga before B/V BulmaPOV


**Bulma POV **

**You think living in a huge house with a forgetful scientist, a batty mother, a cowardly fighter, and an angry alien would be all fine and dandy?...WELL ITS NOT! **

**what the hell is happening to Yamcha, Mrs. Briefs, and Vegeta?Why do they seem like we stepped into the twlight zone? and Why the hell does Vegeta keep toughing himself? WHATS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? well lets find out, shall we? XD**

* * *

"Testing subjects: 1-2-3"

That Saturday I tried my best to avoid Vegeta any way possible. Although it wasn't very hard after breakfast, considering the fact that he trained trough out the day. So I pretty much was clear of the arrogant prick, I just couldn't understand how someone could be so arrogant_! -Who does he thing he is anyway, Treating me like that?- _I thought probably trough out the entire day.

Night had fell very quickly for my taste, but Yamcha wanted to take me out on a date tonight. So wouldn't that make me happy? Shouldn't I be thrilled that he's taking he out of this hell hole with the devil himself that lurked about? But I'm not, actually I'm rather upset then anything, more so still with Vegeta than Yamcha's voice and his none stop talking about how 'amazing' tonight is going to be.

But I got dressed for my date, somthing nice not too casual but not too fancy either. My hair in a high bun, and a gorgeous new dress I had bought, a short dark purple dress, strapless, that stopped at mid-thigh. As much as I wanted to wear it for a night out like this, right now I really didn't feel up to going anywhere. I sighed heavily as I continued to put on my makeup, as much as I didn't want to bother with Vegeta anytime soon, I keep finding myself wondering where he was and or what he might be doing. I growled grabbing my hair brush and threw it into the mirror before me. The glass didn't shatter but left large spider web cracks, to were I couldn't see myself in the mirror any more. That frustrated me even more.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD!" I shouted, not caring how loud I was. I stood up roughly, breathing franticly I stumped out of my room crashing into my father. He fell against the wall dropping papers and a large vial of some kind.

"Oh dear me." he rasped out struggling to get to his feet.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." I gasped helping him up, then proceeded to pick up the items on the floor he'd dropped. "What's this?" I asked lifting the vial of purple liquid.

"That my dear, is a new experiment I've created. I'm going to test it on a few of the plants that I have in the kitchen tomorrow, I just have a few more things to adjust first. Would you like to be there for the tests?"

"Sure, why not. When tomorrow?"

"Probably around noon."

"Well I'll be there." I said trying my best to smile as genuine as possible, the mood I was currently in.

"Oh yes, Were you off to look for Vegeta?" he said fixing the papers in his hands.

"NO! why would you ask that?" I gasped knowing my face is blushing bright red_. -Am I that transparent?_- I thought, biting my bottom lip.

"He's out on the balcony right now if you were. Looks depressed if you ask me. He just might need someone to talk to really, that is if you have time. OH! by the way, Yamcha is down stairs waiting for you." he added then proceeded down the stairs.

I then turned confused. Why should I talk to Vegeta? Why should I make him feel better? I should just go on my date with Yamcha and just forget about the whole thing.

…..right?

I'll feel better and things would probably get as close to normal as possible? I threw my hands in the air in frustration as I sighed roughly. _-Even if I did that, I'd be thinking about this during the entire date!_- I had to make up my mind.

Date or talk to Vegeta?

Yamcha? Vegeta? Yamcha? Vegeta? Yamcha?…..GOTDAMNIT! I shook my head in defeat.

"Yamcha, honey , your gonna have to wait." I mumbled to myself descending down the stairs.

...

I made my way down the stairs, and there standing in the living room was Yamcha. He was dressed in a nice navy blue suite with a white button up shirt underneath, and polished black shoes. He smiled a charming smile at me, I could do nothing but smile back.

"Wow, you look great." he said as he walked toward me.

I nodded and fixed my dress, "Thanks Yamcha. Right back at cha."

He frowned and gently grabbed my hand, "What's the matter?"

"Yamcha, can you wait a few more minutes." I simply blurted out.

"Whoa? What ever it is, it can't wait? We have reservations at the restaurant for like right now!" he said sternly, as if talking to a foolish child.

"But it wont take long-"

"What is it that can't wait till we get back?"

I was growing angry now, the frown he was throwing at me his tone of voice. Did he forget who he was talking to?

"I have to talk to Vegeta-"

"VEGETA! Seriously, Bulma?" he shouted, cutting me off. His jaw clenching and unclenching as he turned away shaking his head. "So he's more important than me?"

"I just need to talk to him, Yamcha. So don't talk to me like I'm some damn kid, got that?"

"Yeah Bulma, I got it. So you're just going to cancel us just becau-"

"You know arguing with me now is just making us later. I'm going to do what I want to do whether you like it or not!" I shouted, cutting him off completely. _-Didn't feel good did it.- _I said smugly to myself as I turned toward the balcony doors. When I slide the door open I noticed Vegeta wince and a flustrated sigh stained the air upon my presents.

"Now what do you want?" he said, never turning around to look at me. His eyes never left the sky, left me to wonder what he was really looking at. "What, couldn't last a hole day without seeing me? I'm flattered." he chuckled, voice never changing.

"WHAT? Why on earth are you so full of yourself? What makes you think that I want your body...so badly? Maybe I really do want to talk to you! Like for instance, What's wrong with _you_?" I asked, blushing like crazy, my fist clenched at my sides.

"Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong with me?" he said still looking in the night sky, possibly the moon.

"I don't know…"I manage to say so pitiful, I would have disowned myself if I could.

He glanced at me, his ebony eyes reflecting the moon light, this was a totally different setting now….kinda romantic.-What's wrong with _ME_?- nervously I stepped to the railing on the balcony next to him, contemplating on asking him about his scars, but decided against it.

"This would be less awkward if you just talked or did something." I said

"An what the hell do you want me to do?" he asked deepening his voice, stepping closer to me, his face inches from mine.

"I-I.."

Suddenly my mother stepped out onto the balcony (thank God!) with a tray holding four full glasses of what looked like pink limonade. Following behind her was Yamcha storming his way trough.

"Look honey, I got this really good drink in the kitchen. It mix really well with any kind of flavoring!" she chimed, smiling widely. "Come on, don't be shy try some its really good."

"Does it have any liqour in it?" Yamcha asked, as if he needed a drink...maybe he did, I don't know.

my mother nodded her head, " Not very much, but some." With this Yamcha quickly took a glass eagerly. I rolled my eyes as he took larg gulps of it.

"Bulma dear, try some its great. Come on 'Geta."

Upon the nickname Vegeta grimiced, and scoffed turning his head the other direction.

"No mom, I'm fine. I'll take your word for it." I said watching Yamcha guzzle his cup down and grabing another. Once that glass was half way gone, he wipped his mouth on his sleeve then looked up at me. "Bulma you ready to go now?" he asked, "We're already late as it is."he barked glaring at Vegeta.

"Oh, well don't let me intrude." Vegeta laughed with false suprise.

"Yeah, a punk like you wouldn't." Yamcha spat, his nervousness obvious.

"WHAT did you say?" Vegeta demanded, his eyes wide with fury, hate, and rage buring in his gaze. Yamcha swallowed hard, sweat pouring down his face. What the hell did he think he was doing? _-obviously he has a death wish._- I thought, keeping to myself.

"Y-you heard me! what kind of man wouldn't take a girly drink like this? its more juice than alcohol." Yamcha stuttered, looking as if he jumped into a pool.

"What man _would_!" Vegeta said, throwing his head back with laughter.

"No, you're just scared that you wouldn't be able to handle the little bit of alcohol thats in there."

"Bullshit."

"Prove me wrong then, _Vegeta_." Yamcha said smugly, as if he had won this stupid ass agument.

"What? ha," he scoffed, "I don't have to prove anything to a filthy piece of trash like you."

I winced from the harsh words, _-Damn!- _I quickly stepped forward, "Seriously, guys?" I shouted...to no one. they weren't listening to me!

"Pssh, Goku would have drank all four glasses by now, _and _askin' for more." Yamcha mused. his face started to look a little pale and his "scared-to-death" look was replaced with a "happy-go-lucky", "you-can't-defeat-me", "lets-party" look...weird. Surely those two drinks didn't get him drunk _that _fast...did it?

Vegetas eyes widened then his expression darkened again. looking down at the glasses my mother was still holding Vegeta took one. sniffing the liquid inside the glass cautionly, he took a few swollows and the glass was empty. sitting the empty cup a side he took the last one and drank that one too. Vegeta shook his head with an awful cringe, his nose wrinkled up with disgust. he looked like a child that tasted something really nasty.

"Wow, you can't hold your liqour, can you?" Yamcha started to laugh, his eyes glassy and his skin turning a sickly shade of pale-ish grey.

But I had to say to myself that neither of them could hold their liqour...that is until I remember me and Yamcha had drank before and he didn't act or ever looked like this. he looked as if he was going to keel over and die right then and there. "Yamcha, are you okay? you don't look too good." I whispered rubbing his shoulder. Quickly I yanked my hand back, he was burning up! His skin looked so cold but he was practically on fire. "My God!" I gasped.

"No. Something in this wasn't suppose to be consumed." Vegeta dry heaved, "You trying to kill me woman?" he shouted holding his stomach doubled over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" my mother sobbed covering her mouth, "But I'm just fine and so is Yamcha!"

Yamcha began to laugh harder, "He say he strong but he aint!" he cackled grabbing his sides.

"Yamcha." I said sternly, gently grabbing his arm.

Rudely he yanked it from my grip, "NO! he be sayin' dat he stronger than evbody but he caint evn take a drank!"

"HEy, some not right!" Vegeta shouted rubbing his chest and pulling on his shirt.

"Mom, how much did you drink?" I asked watching Vegeta and Yamchas states.

"Not alot just a few sips my cup's still in the kitchen."

"Good, don't. I'll take it to the lab and see whats going on. do you have-"

Suddenly Yamcha took off running into the house,"Wee need music really, really BAD!"

I turned to Vegeta to see if he was okay, but he was actually in his own world. his eyes were closed as he proceeded to pull on his shirt.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" I asked, freaked by their behavior..._his_ berhavior.

He never pay me no mind as he staggered into the house still rubbing his chest and stomach as if...turned on or very very horny. "Awh, Oh God! Aw." he moaned, falling into a few tables until he got to the living room and slumped onto the couch.

"Mom?" I said turning around to see her standing there not moving at all. of course she was alway weird like that, this time I wasn't so sure that it was just her being her."Mom, lets go in the house." I said before loud music began to blare inside the house. "What the hell!" I shouted to myself guiding my mother into the house. this wasn't looking too good, what could possibly be doing this? they can't be drunk, could they?

I entered the house, outside the music was so loud you couldn't tell what song was on, but entering I knew exactly what song it was...I shook my head, "Seriously!" I shouted, "Say ahh!"

* * *

_to be continued_

**Oh? you wanna know what happens next, do you? well I'll tell you in the next chapter! The next chapter will be up soon, BUT it'll be up even sooner if I get some reviews up in herea! All shit is gonna go down trust me lol and your gonna like it ;D REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU, THANK YOU thank you!**


End file.
